Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath
by MasterKey2Illusions
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Xemnas and their return to Destiny Island Sora, Riku and Kairi find themselves once again split up by a mysterious girl who says she is only trying to do what's right. Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

_Set three years after Sora and Riku's return to Destiny Islands..._

_Nothing has been the same since their 2 year long adventure to find Kingdom Hearts. Sora has been having dreams where he talks Roxas. A restlessness has come with these dreams making him crave another adventure. Yet without word from Donald and Goofy it seems nothing will happen. He and Kairi still haven't put an official title to their relationship but everyone treats them as a couple anyways. She has taken an interest in some basic fighting now, every once in a while sparring with Sophie._

_Riku appears to be perfectly happy being home, his desire to see new worlds satisfied. But as he looks out at the stars with Sora and Kairi every night he longs to go back with them and explore more. Finally at peace with the Darkness in his heart, he and Sora have resumed their friendly rivalry._

_However..._

_Worlds away, King Mickey has gone on yet another adventure where there is no need for a Keyblade Master. Instead of there being a disruption people are returning from the darkness. He has gone to investigate their cause leaving Goofy and Donald to look after Disney Castle._

_And through it all, pieces fall into place..._

_A young girl has been summoned by fate do to what the Keyblade Master cannot. But as she travels she finds herself caught up in the painful choices of life and a destiny involving the Keyblade Masters she can't avoid. _


	2. Chapter 1: Restless

~Chapter 1~

"Come on Kairi, get off! Hurry before-" Sora was cut off by the wave brought in by the rising tide. Laughing Kairi got up from where she pinned Sora in the surf. Her burgundy hair, now reaching well past her shoulders, gently fell into place around her.

Smiling down at him, she offered Sora a hand up. "You know, if you hadn't been lazing around instead of doing your share of the work you wouldn't be wet in the first place." Grabbing her offered hand he pulled himself up, hair dripping with salt water yet still staying up in spikes. A bit shorter than it used to be Sora gave off the air of just being a big kid, no age seemed to make him more mature than before.

Like the unofficial couple now walking away from the edge of the beach, Destiny Island hadn't changed too much since they had been kids. Their "secret spot" was no longer such a secret and had been closed off after their return. A few new forts had been built in the tree tops giving the teens even more places to explore.

Currently they were building their fourth new tree house, this one resting at the very tops of the trees. Once it was finished they'd be able to see for miles in every direction from their birds eye view. Gathering up the vines she'd been collecting before interupting Sora's break she shook the sand off them.

"So what were you thinking about today? The usual?" she asked with casual curiosity.

"What's 'the usual?'"

"I don't know. You tell me. You've been sitting in the same spot almost every day looking out towards the sea like you've lost your Keyblade."

With a hearty laugh and smile Sora threw up his hands to rest behind his head. "Aw, I guess I've just been thinking a lot lately."

Walking by the small water fall Kairi put down the vines and pulled out her water bottle to fill up. Following her lead, Sora did the same.

"Really? About what?"

"I guess I've just been wondering what everyone's been up to. You, me, Riku... We're all back now but what about everyone else? Maybe the King is off on another adventure and Donald and Goofy are with him. And what do you think Leon and them are up to now?"

"I'm sure everyone's fine if that's what your really getting at."

"Yeah, but..."

"Listen to Kairi, Sora," a voice said from their right. Coming from the other half of the Island was Riku carrying a few planks of wood for the flooring of the tree-house. Still the tallest of the three Riku was also still the most mature. Unlike before where his silver hair had been longer than Kairi's it was still about the same length as three years ago. "I'm sure everyone's doing just fine with out you are to get under their feet."

"Hey!" All three laughed in the friendly manner only the best of friends can.

Carrying their supplies over to their work station near the docks they each began working in a comfortable silence doing a job they were used to doing. Nialing planks together, weaving vines together, sanding splinters out of wood, all in all it was a very time consuming job. But the three worked tirelessly say after day. What else did they have to do? It was still the middle of summer. No need to worry about summer assignments yet. At least not for Sora and Kairi. Riku was taking a year off from school and was planning a trip backpacking around for a year. Compared to the adventures he used to have this would be nothing.

But that wasn't really the point. Deep down, he still wanted some adventure and while he had long ago accepted the darkness in his heart he refused to go into the darkness for adventure. Besides, if he did what would happen to Sora and Kairi?

As the sun began to set the three gathered up their work and stashed it back in the small storage shed. Normally afterwards they would sit on the bent tree until the stars came out but tonight a storm was expected to hit the island. Last time they went out into a storm they all were seperated. Ever since they had made sure to stay away from the storms.

If they were needed they would be called, right?

As the three climbed into their boats to head back home they said their farewells. They all paddled at different speeds and instead of waiting up for the others to get back they got the goodbyes out of the way first.

Sora left last, gazing back fondly at their island as he paddled away. Things might never be the same as they were but he was happy with how they were. At least that's what he told himself. But he knew that he wished to go back to other worlds and visit friends. If he could do that and still come home whenever he wanted...that would be perfect.

But he couldn't just leave again. His parents had been so worried when he'd been gone and now that he was back with Riku and Kairi...well, he couldn't just leave them again. Now if they could all go together they might take a short trip to a few worlds. School was so boring compared to adventures and if the world needed saving again then they'd have a good reason to go! His parents would understand for sure!

Now he just needed to find an adventure and a Gummi ship.

Paddling to the dock he saw that both Riku and Kairi and gotten back fine. Inside Kairi's boat was her Paupu keychain. She had made charms for all of them on their return as if to prove they would always be together. Sora's was in his right pants pocket and very rarely did he not have it on him.

As he bent down to grab hers for her Sora heard the first clap of thunder. He laughed a bit as he stood up. The thunder wasn't scary, it was just surprising. Lucky for him he lived close by. Running the few blocks to his house he got inside just as the rain began fall.

"Sora?" called him mom from the kitchen.

"Hey mom! I'm back!" he replied though it was almost unnessessary.

"Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, mom," he called back as he began making his way up the stairs to his room.

Clothes everywhere, wooden sword across the desk over school papers, a textbook laying opened on the ground. Yep, it was just as he left it. Clearing off his bed by throwing everything on the ground he stretchedout on the bed. He wasn't tired but he he knew if he kept lying in bed like this he would fall asleep.

Looking out his window he watched the rain fall and the lightning flash. The sound of the thunder made the house rumble slightly and lull Sora into a light sleep.

Between one second and the next he went from laying in his bed to sitting up on the edge of a huge clock tower, sea salt ice cream in hand. Looking down he could see all of Twilight Town. Even better than the view of the town was the magnificant sunset. If only for that Sora kept coming back to this dream. That and Roxas.

"Hey Sora," said Roxas from his right, sitting next to him, eating ice cream as well. "Good thing you got inside before it really started pouring rain." Flashing his cheeky grin, _Sora's_ grin, he went back to his ice cream.

Roxas wasn't always there in his dreams, but when he needed someone to talk to he was. He was also the voice in the back of Sora's mind agreeing with him when it was needed. He had been a close part of Sora ever since they had become one again. If anyone knew though they might think Sora was going crazy. But he was sure Namine was still with Kairi. Sometimes when they were hanging out Kairi would get a far off look in her eyes for a second before jumping back into the conversation. Talking to Namine like he spoke with Roxas. But that was one of the unspoken secrets kept between them.

"Yeah.I wonder if Kairi noticed her keychain is missing yet."

"Probably. She really loves it." Sora nodded at Roxas' words. Kairi loved everything she worked on. That's part of what made her a Princess of Heart.

As they continued to sit in compainionable silence and eat their ice cream the sun never moved from it's spot in the sky. That was the nice part about dreams, things could be as perfect as you wanted whenever you wanted. Like Sora's perfect sunset.

The silence stretched until their treats were gone and it felt like they had been there for hours before Roxas spoke up. "Sora, I think it's time I left."

Panic and shock in equal proportions raced through Sora. "You're leaving?" Over the past three years they had grown together and the idea of Roxas, a huge part of him, leaving was terrifying.

"I can't actually leave, you know that," the blonde said with a chidding look, "but you've noticed it too haven't you? Things feel different. I think I'll have to go soon."

"But where will you go?"

Instead of answering directly, Roxas looked out at the sun and then at Sora. "You alway think of that as a sunset. Who says it's not a sunrise? Just because nothing has happened in year doesn't mean your adventure is coming to an end. Maybe it's lead to a new adventure."

Wipped clear of any earlier fear Sora looked back at the sun that now seemed to be trying to make its way intot he blue sky. "Yeah... Maybe...you're right."


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

~Chapter 2~

For days the storm hadn't let up. The weather man had said it would last just that first night but four days later it was still going strong.

In spite of the weather Sora, Riku and Kairi had continued to paddle out to the island to work on the small parts of their fort inside the shed. Stacks of wood planks were drying and waiting to be sanded down to smoothness. All of the work should have been relaxing for the three friends, however things were tense. Each of them sensed the same thing but couldn't put a name to it. Even worse, Roxas had stopped appearing. Even Kairi seemed to have lost touch with Namine. Though Sora didn't feel any different, the lack of that other person in his mind was strange. It was making him even more uneasy than before.

While working on sanding a plank Sora finally snapped. It was too claustrophic for him in the shack right then. He needed air, even if it was pouring rain. Without a word for his friends he stepped outside and ran to the smaller connecting island. This was where it all started on that stormy night. This spot had started his adventure and if another one was to start it would make sense to find it here.

Riku and Kairi ran out shortly after him but didn't run after him. Instead they stood back to see what would happen. When nothing did for a few minutes Kairi went back inside to get out of the opressive rain. Riku on the other hand continued to wait. He could feel Sora's restlessness from where he stood and knew that Sora's instincts were good enough to relay on.

The minutes dragged on and the boys continued to get soaked but niether moved. Just standing there gave them the feeling that something was coming closer. But eventually Sora couldn't help it. "Hurry up!" he yelled out to the sea but a peal of thunder swollowed his words. "Get here already!"

But that didn't matter. As if his speaking was the key light suddenly shot out to his right stright out to the island from the sea. Or more accurately, from their secret spot on the island to the sea.

Riku and Sora didn't waste any time with words or meaningful looks. The second they realized where the light was coming from they took off running to discover it's source. Riku got there first because of his closer position but as he saw it's source he froze. Shortly after him Sora ran in and almost ran into his friend. As he recovered himself he also started to stare: the door to the heart of Destiny Islands was open and darkness was pouring out.

"No!" yelled Sora. "I locked the door! What's going on?" Summoning his Keyblade he pointed it right at the open door- and nothing happened. "It's-it's not working!" As if repeting the action again and again would make it work Sora tried everything but throwing his Keyblade at the door. It still wouldn't close.

As the light coming from the dark began to thin and sputter out Riku summoned his own Way to the Dawn hoping he could close the door that Sora couldn't. He found out that it was useless just as the light sputtered out and the door slammed itself shut keeping the darkness at bay.

For a second the two friends just stood in shocked silence until a firm voice made them jump. "You know it's rude to make a person travel all this way and then try to keep them out." Somehow a girl a little shorter than Kairi had gotten behind them. Even with the pissed glare she was giving them she looked more like a frustrated kitten with her big grey eyes and travelling cloak many sizes too big. The edges were torn and tattered and the black fabric had a few patches swen onto it covering up what would be large gaps. Though she was standing closer to the entrance to the secret place, and thusly closer to the rain, her black hair was as dry as the air around them. "So?"

Looking at each other Sora and Riku could tell they were thinking the same thing, _Who is this girl?_

"So...what?" asked Sora.

Rolling her eyes as if he was a stupid child she planted her hands on her hips. "So why did you call me, O wise and _intelligent_ Keyblade Master?"

Sora looked as confused as Riku felt. "I didn't call you. I don't even know you!"

"When I heard that Keyblade Masters were careless I didn't quite realize just how much of an understatement that was!" Spinning on her heal she turned and began walking towards the entrance pulling up her hood in the process.

"Where are you going?" Riku finally pipped up.

"To find the Princess. Maybe she can tell me what you two morons want," the girl called back over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Sora called after her, paniced. Surprisingly enough the girl stopped and turned back around. "Who are you?"

With a long-suffering sigh she pulled her hood back down. "I am the Keeper of Keys, Protector of the Princesses and the Shield of Balance. I am the greatest of all and now faithful follower of an idiot."

"He meant to ask what your name was," Riku growled. This girl reeked of darkness and something else he couldn't quite identify. It was a scary combination. Even worse he could sense her power clear as day. Neither he nor Sora was ready to fight an enemy this strong after three years of building forts.

"If he wanted to know my name then he should have asked for it," she snapped then finished a bit more calmly, "And it's Maeko."

The two boys weren't quite sure what to make of this girl. Sarcastic and rude, her attitude was enough to put them on guard. And if she knew about Kairi...

Protect Kairi. They both knew it deep in their hearts that that's what they needed to do and they would fight even when they knew they were no match for her. _Maeko..._

"Maeko, eh? So why are you here?" Sora asked with his usual bravado.

For a second she looked like she might give him a smart-ass reply but instead she simply said, "You called me." Then a corridor to darkness opened up and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Reflections

~Chapter 3~

Though they had explained everything to Kairi she didn't seemed as shocked as Sora and Riku. She was shocked of course, but more by the fact that someone else had opened up the door to the Heart of their world without a Keyblade. Of course, they didn't know if she was or wasn't a Keyblade Master. Maybe she was and they didn't know it because they didn't actually have to fight her.

Sora couldn't help but wonder about everything she said. _"I am the Keeper of Keys, Protector of the Princesses and the Shield of Balance. I am the greatest of all and now faithful follower of an idiot."_

But who was the idiot and why was she following him? And the way she made it sound was like it just happened. What was going on? Everything about her seemed contradictory. She was clearly submerged in darkness but she didn't seem to be an enemy. Then again, Riku had been in darkness but he was still Sora's best friend. Then she seemed so angry but still was willing to answer all of the questions they had.

Over and over he replayed everything she had said. _"When I heard that Keyblade Masters were careless I didn't quite realize just how much of an understatement that was!"_ What did she mean? He wasn't careless! He hadn't even been doing anything for the past few years for him to do anything stupid. Unless she meant careless like he was care-free. In that case he was pretty care-free. But that didn't make sense.

Sitting on the bent tree next to Kairi and Riku, Sora watched the sunset. It was a time where he could, for a bit, stop thinking about his worries and just be happy. As always Riku stood, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. A small smile sat on his face as he looked out acorss the water. Kairi sat, swinging her feet in time to her humming as she tied shells together to form a star.

Yet as peaceful and normal as it was even Sora could feel that something was off between them. Kairi may have been humming but it wasn't the same as the unconsience way she did when truely happy. And the slight crease in Riku's brow wasn't from smile lines.

They all knew this girl meant a change. But did they want it to happen or not?

Riku quietly docked his boat on their island. Though no one was here some small part of him wanted to keep quiet. Hours before he had left with Sora and Kairi with the intention of going home. But now something drew him back. He knew he shouldn't be back here, but he had to come back.

The darkness in his heart was calling him.

Wandering back over to the secret spot Riku examinded everything. The drawings on the walls from their childhood were still in place. Sora and Kairi's own drawing was still one of the largest and was a clear as ever. A few vines had made their way into the small cave and occasionally a drop of water would fall from the cieling. And the door was closed.

Riku stared in confusion at the door. He had been sure it would be open! That feeling inside of him was so strong... where was the darkness coming from? Looking around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

From outside the cave a scrapping noise reached his ears. Summoning his Way to the Dawn he readied himself for an enemy or even the girl to appear again. But as the noise got closer and turned into clear footsteps Riku banished his blade with a frustrated groan. "What are you doing here Sora?"

A startled laugh echoed in the small cave. As Sora stepped into view he raised his arms and placed his hand behind his head in a familiar gesture. "Sorry, Riku. I just had to come back here. I just had to. I've been thinking about her all day," said Sora with a nervous laugh. A confused frown made Sora look exactly how Riku was feeling. "Everything she said got me thinking... And...I just have to see her again."

The dedication, the drive, in Sora's voice told Riku everything he needed to know. Sora would stop at nothing until he found the girl. _Maeko..._ The way she said her name was burned in Riku's mind. It was as if everything about her could be described in that one name. It was who she was and she was fully aware of that.

How disconcerting.

Regarding Sora, Riku remembered something she had said. _"So why did you call me, O wise and intelligent Keyblade Master?"_ But Sora didn't call her. He didn't even know her until yesterday so how...

Inspiration struck Riku. "Sora, call her."

"Call her?"

"Call Maeko."

"I know who you meant," Sora snapped back, "but how?"

"Just yell for her. Yell like you would if you were out in Halloween town and were calling for Kairi."

For a long second Sora seemed unconvinced but looking into Riku's eyes made up his mind. Taking a deep breath he called out, "Maeko! Where are you? Come here now!"

A corridor of darkness opened up directly between Sora and Riku. As she stepped out looking throughoughly pissed Riku remembered what she said before leaving yesterday. _"You called me."_ So simple. Sora had somehow called her yesterday and now after calling her again she was here.

"Why do you keep calling me? Do you actually have a reason this time? Or are you just trying to piss me off?" snapped Maeko, grey eyes darkened by anger until they seemed almost black. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and them hem of her cloak was clearly soaked. "Stop stareing and answer me!"

Her glare hit Sora full force and he stepped back in shock. "Uh... I... See...Ummm..." he stuttered then broke off with a nervous laugh. "Just wanted to say hi!"

She turned her glare towards Riku. "Well?" she asked with a huff.

He didn't quite know what to say either. Yet as he studied her he found something to comment on. "You're cold." Very faintly he could see her shaking and with her flushed cheeks it made sense that she was shivering with cold. But that just begged the question, why was she cold?

"Well detective, that's what happens when you're stuck in the snow. You get cold. And since neither of you called me here for a reason I'm going back and dealing with the cold."

"Why were you in the snow?" asked Sora before she could leave.

Like the other day she was clearly at odds with herself. One part of her clearly wanted to make a snappy reply but the other part won out. "I had to make things right."

Why did nothing make sense with her? Every word that came out of her mouth was like a small riddle to unravel but as they worked on one she gave them five more. But with a deep rooted certainty Riku knew that if he figured her out nothing could ever be the same. Should he even try?

"What do you mean 'make things right'?" he asked. Even if things were to change he needed to know.

"It's none of your busines, is it?" Yeah, figuring her out was going to be hard.

Silence stretched between the three of them. Riku fully expected the girl to leave yet again but she stood her ground between them, a fierce expression on her face. Kairi had once had a similar expression when fighting Hearless for the first time in the World that Never Was. To see this girl so clearly thinking of them as hostile...it was a strange feeling.

"What're you staring at, Silver?" Riku cast a startled glance at Sora before looking at her again. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, you stupid minion."

He didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. "Silver? Minion?"

"Both are true, right? Not only is your hair nearly silver, but silver is also the medal for those who come in second place which you will always do because you can never hope to truely compete with the Keyblade Master. And let's be real, you never were one of the ones who were so far submerged in darkness there was no hope. You were only ever just a minion of those who chose to use you."

Oh yeah, she was hostile. And how she just described him...his blood was boiling. For a second he wanted nothing more than to treat her like an enemy and destroy her. Too bad common sense won out. He still knew nothing about her. Her comments might just be her goading him. But one more word from her and he might just lose it.

Now behind her, Sora's jaw had dropped at her blunt, not to mention rude, description of his best friend. He was too shocked to do anything until she turned to face him with her cold gey eyes. The only thing he could really think to say for a moment was, "Show me."

The tightening of her mouth, the small angry lines around her eyes, her ridgid posture didn't register to him confused mind. All he could think of as a corridor of darkness opened around him and she pushed him through was that this was going to be a horrible way to spend the rest of summer.


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows

~Chapter 4~

Gone. The girl just disapeared. She was gone and so was Sora. Again. Once he had avoided Sora to keep him from seeing just how far into darkness he had gone. Now he would use that same darkness if he had to to bring Sora back. Just on the edges of his senses it was there, calling out to him like a long missed lover. It would be so easy to enter the darkness and track him and _her_ down. But he couldn't do that yet. She seemed to mean no harm to Sora and from everything that had happened Riku was begining to understand just why she was acting as she was. Still, one question ran through his mind, did she wield a Keyblade?

As if Sora would just suddenly reappear Riku ran outside the secret spot and looked up and down the beach.

Maybe this was all a dream. He couldn't help but hope that was what this disaster was. Three years had gone by without an incident like this and now without warning Sora was gone again. At least this time Kairi was safe...

Fear crept into Riku. Was she safe? Clearly this girl knew who she was and that she was a Princess of Heart yet she seemed mostly unconcered with her. Still, the fear wouldn't go away until he knew for sure. Racing back to his boat he paddled back to the main shore as quickly as he could. As he approached a small light drew him in. It bobbed up and down as if doing a dance, throwing its holder into shadow. All the same Riku sighed in relief. Kairi was still here and safe.

Not bothering to dock his boat, Riku jumped out the second he drifted onto the shore and ran towards her. From this close he could see it wasn't just her. Like the shadow of a memory, Namine stood next to Kairi looking unaged since he last saw her. Her form seemed to be reliant on the amount of light cast on her. As Kairi's hand moved the light away she drifted into darkness but with the feeble light she looked almost real.

"Riku, where's Sora?" Trust Kairi to know exactly what was wrong. "Where did Maeko take him?"

That name. For some reason he couldn't stand that name. Confused friend or enemy, she had taken his best friend away and he couldn't follow. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "But I'm going after him. Stay here until I get back."

"Wait." Namine's form was wavering like a tree in the wind."I think she's just looking for Roxas." Riku looked from her to Kairi as if to ask if she thought this was a crazy as he did. But her determinded look told him she and Namine had talked about this recently. "For the past few days I've been hearing a song. No, maybe not a song. It didn't have a noise and it wasn't real. But it was a feeling and I knew I would be gone soon. I could no longer talk to Kairi. It was almsot like I was asleep inside her." Namine's eyes glazed over for a second and Riku genuinely felt bad for her. She was trapped without a body of her own and to be cut off from her only outlet must've been horrible, even if it had only been for a few days. "But just an hour ago I felt it stop. If Sora is gone and I no longer feel that pull she must be after Roxas. I don't know why, but I know Sora is safe because Roxas is a part of him."

As much as he wanted to believe that was it, Riku felt that there was something more there. But who knew what was really going on? This was so much different from anything that had happened before there was nothing to base this off of.

"So should I not go after him?" he snapped. He was getting more worked up by the second.

Kairi shook her head at him and placed a hand on his arm. "Just wait. He'll come back if she's trapped him. He always has." Her deep rooted certainty scared him. He didn't share her faith in this. This girl was something else entierly and he didn't know what she would do. And how long was she supposed to wait? Kairi waited a year for Sora and then chased after him. There was no way he could wait a year.

He'd give this girl five days to bring Sora back before he went after her and made sure she was never a threat again.

Before his eyes even opened he knew he was cold and uncomfortable. But to his right was a small source of warmth. The crackling almost covered up the faint tinkling noise. It reminded him of Tinkerbell. But unless he was in Neverland, it couldn't be Tink.

Before he opened his eyes, she knew he was awake. "A single trip through a corridoor and you're out for a few hours? What a pathetic Keyblade master."

Rolling to his right he opened his eyes and blinked at the light of the fire crackling in the middle of the cave. Not a large cave the fire kept it just warm enough to keep him from getting sick but it was still uncomfortably cold. Yet there, beyond the fire was the girl finally without her cloak. "Maeko..." His voice was scratchy and dry. Had he really only been asleep a few hours? He felt like he had been asleep for days.

"Wow, you remembered my name. Maybe you're not such a failure after all." From across the cave she glared at him as if he was the worst sort of bug that she wanted to kill but couldn't figure out how. Standing up she put whatever she had been tinkering with aside and picked up her cloak. Instead of putting it back on like he thought she would, she brought it over to him and threw it on top of him. "You're probably not used to the tempurature yet. This should help."

Without the cloak to hide behind she no long looked like a dorwning kitten. In fact, she was more tiger than kitten. That cloak hid the sleek muscles she possessed and even the way she carried herself said she was just as capable as Yuffie was when it came to fighting. Yet for as much as she looked like a fighter the dress she wore said differently. Simple and black the dress was more like a summer dress. The small straps left her shoulders bare but right above her elbows were black sleeves tied on with white ribbon. Other white ribbons decorated the dress, criss-crossing this way and that until Sora couldn't tell one from the other. A small black choker with a chain leading down to connect to her dress seemed out of place with all of the ribbons. Around her right thigh a thin black cord was wound tight enough to stay up as she moved and it kept a small circular charm in place. Black boots ended right after her knees and had little silver stars decending down their sides.

Yeah, she was way different than he expected. "Thanks," he mumbled as he placed her cloak around his shoulders. She just snorted and walked back across the cave to the project and picked it up again. As much as he wanted to ask about it, another more pressing question left to the front of his mind. "Have I been here before?"

Plenty of other questions raged through his mind, all demanding they be asked as well, but as much as he wanted to know where Riku was, why she took him away and when he could go home, he felt that if he knew where he was everything might begin to fall into place.

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

She rolled her eyes. "I half expected you to be brilliant enough to figure it out. Guess I was giving you too much credit. We're in the Land of Dragons."

In a rush Sora recongized everything. He had fought in this cave with Mulan, Donald and Goofy at his side. Right outside was a small village that the Huns had burned down once. It was so cold because the mountains were covered in snow. It all made sense! Well, almost. "But why did you make me come here?"

She had such a short temper... Fire snapped in her eyes and her voice turned ice cold. "I didn't make you do anything. You're the one who asked why I was cold then told me to show you. This is why I was cold."

"But why are you out here?"

"To make things right."

"To make what right?"

"The balance of things."

"What does that mean?"

"It means putting things right again." And as if that was all she would say on the matter she promptly laid down with her back to him and pretended to snore.

The next morning Kairi could no longer talk to Namine.

Two days after Sora's disapearance Riku almost lost his patience with Kairi when she told him to be patient.

Three days after the disapearance Riku finally got a clue as to what was going on.

Every morning from dawn til dusk Riku travelled out to the island to wait for Sora. He did nothing but sit there and stare off across the water. Kairi was nice enough to bring him food and keep him company, but sometimes even her company was too much. It was just another reminder that they were only two thirds of the whole group. But when she arrived with a note marked only with a familiar sign he could have kissed her.

The King's signal meant the world to him. He'd be able to find Sora now.


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

**Hey guys! Little note here, I would LOVE it if you send me feedback of some sort. It'd make me really happy and help me a lot! Thoughts, comments, frustrations, anything! Just let me know! Thanks! **

~Chapter 5~

It wasn't like he was being help captive for the past days, he could easily leave the cave and she probably would never notice or care. But for some reason Sora couldn't find a good enough reason to leave. It's not like he would find out what she was talking about if he was out on his own, right? Reasons for not leaving outweighed anything else and kept him there with her each night as she pretended to sleep and each day as she gave him shorter and shorter answers. Even when she really was asleep she seemed so close to waking up he could barely breath. But at least she had stop pretending to snore. That still didn't tell him why she was so close to awake at every moment of everyday. Why should she be on gaurd? She brought him here, why would he do anything to disrupt her when that's what he asked for?

For what felt like hours every day he stayed awake waiting for her to stir and go back to tinkering with her project. When she left it uncovered for even a split second he could see a faint pink tinged light struggling to emerge. When sitting made his butt go numb he stood and paced around the fire but still kept his distance from her. They had kept to their respective sides of the fire except for when nature called and he had to leave. Whenever she left she came back with all sorts of food; warm bread and honey butter, exotic fruits and even different types of meat. Where she got it he never asked. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

On the third day of his willing captivity he finally found the courage to look at the source of the light under the blanket while Maeko was gone. His nerves on edge, ears perked for any sound to mean she was coming back he pulled back the edge of the cloth and gasped in shock. It was a heart. He seen enough floating out of the Heartless he used to destroy to recognize it immediately. What was she doing with it? Was she collecting them now? Was she rebuilding Kingdom Hearts?

No! He wouldn't- couldn't- let her do that. He had done everything he could to stop Xemnas and that would have to be enough again.

Soft, almost inaudiable footsteps had him spinning around and summoning his Keyblade. The second she was in his view he lunged at her with a yell. Even if he wasn't as strong the element of surprise would give him the edge. So sure of himself he wasn't ready for her to counter his strike so easily. As he stumbled back, gathering himself for another attack, he finally noticed her weapon. Two thin cords of gold metal twirled around each other like snakes to make up the blade of her sword. Each flared to a diamond pointed tip. Her hand guard was made up of what seemed to be thousands on smaller silver threads. The whole thing looked elegantly fragile but from the easy way she defended herself he knew that was a lie. Maybe it wasn't a Keyblade but it was just as strong.

Fear flashed through him but he lunged again and again he was knocked away. He preparded for a third attack but stopped short and she threw he weapon away and held up her hands. In one was another small basket of food, the other empty. "Stop Sora." Her words were without her normal frustration. Instead something close to resignation was in her tone. Nothing made sense. "Let me explain."

"Explain? Why are you collecting hearts? Are you trying to create Kingdom Hearts? I WONT LET YOU!" He lunged at her again and to his surprise she did nothing to defend herself. Instead he tackled her to the ground, Keyblade at her throat, food now spilt across the floor of the cave. "WHO ARE YOU?"

From beneath him her grey eyes met his and for the first time she seemed as open as a book. "Let me explain."

After all of his travels with King Mickey he had come to respect the King and think of him as one of his good friends. None of that mattered as he read the King's message. He would kill him the next time he saw him.

"'I've found out that Sora's been taken from you but you need to wait for him to come back'? 'Please don't go wandering into other worlds yet'? 'I'll let you know what I find when I find it'? Who does he think he is? This is my best friend and he's asking me to wait? Dammit!"

"Riku please..."

"Dammit Kairi! Sora could be fighting for his life and the King seems to think him disapearing is nothing!"

"He said he'll have a Gummi ship sent to us tomorrow though!"

"Yeah, to take us to his castle where we'll then wait there for him so Donald and Goofy can look after us. No. I'm going now. I'll get Sora back myself."

Rage greater thana anything he'd felt in years burned every thought but one from his mind. _Save Sora._ And if the King wouldn't help he'd do it alone. He saw Kairi open her mouth to say something to get him to wait but he was already stepping backwords into a Corridor of Darkness. The familiar absence of light was scary in the welcoming feeling it gave him. His rage was almost palapable here and he used every ounce of it to try to find Sora. Up, down, left and right he searched fruitlessly. In the Darkness he passed worlds he once visited and ones he'd never seen but nowhere could he find Sora. Sora's light was gone. If that meant he was dead...

Angry and now defeated he returned to Destiny Island to find Kairi waiting anxiously. Her sad look said she knew he wouldn't find his friend. "Please, Riku, wait for the ship. We'll find him."

Glaring at the vast ocean that now seemed full of secrets and ill intentions he nodded. "If it's not already too late."

"The world is out of balance and it's my job to fix it. And it's not just this world, it's every world where you, your friends and your enemies have been. People who were never suposed to be swallowed by the darkness and become Hearless and Nobodies have had their destinies changed forever and not for the better. Friends and families have been destroyed because of all of you and just like your typical hero you only worry about those you've met and those who you deem important. I'm here for everyone else.

"Have you ever heard of what I am? There used to be many of us but you careless Keyblade Masters got us all killed over time. I am the Keeper of Keys. I am the reason you Keyblade Masters have so much power. I am the last to know how to create your precious Keyblade and Keychains. Those who used to know how to do this and those who had the power to were killed off by your enemies to keep those like you limited in number and power.

"As a Protector of the Princesses it is my job to make sure none of the Princesses will pass from their world before giving their gift to another. There must always be the same number of Princesses of Heart for there to be stability in the worlds. Protectors used to guard Princesses with their life and they took the secrets of the Princesses to their graves until their line was almost extinct and the Princesses of Heart became nothing more than a fable to most.

"And I am the Shield of Balance that finds lost wandering hearts and gives them a chance to gain back their life and destiny. It is the job of a shield to find every lost heart and give it back it's body. If it's body can't be found one will be created for it so it can come back to this world and help right the balance you all have ruined. If they can no longer live in any of the worlds here then I send them to a world under the sole protection of the Shields where no Keyblade Master has ever stepped foot. In that world they are safe from monsters like you who don't think about the welfare of everyone you have hurt, lives you have ruined.

"I hate you Sora. You're the reason I'm like this. You're the reason I'm no longer just a Shield. And if I ever find a way to fight my own nature I swear I'll kill you."


End file.
